<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>took those sticks and stones, showed them i could build a house by jessicawhitly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599314">took those sticks and stones, showed them i could build a house</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhitly/pseuds/jessicawhitly'>jessicawhitly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhitly/pseuds/jessicawhitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If she’s honest with herself, she’d known her nausea wasn’t a passing bug from the very beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ainsley Whitly &amp; Jessica Whitly, Gil Arroyo &amp; Ainsley Whitly, Gil Arroyo &amp; Jessica Whitly &amp; Malcolm Bright &amp; Ainsley Whitly, Gil Arroyo &amp; Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly, Malcolm Bright &amp; Jessica Whitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So my mark on every fandom I join is babyfic, and this one is no exception! Went for a little canon divergence- as much as I love Jessica and Gil's story in canon, I decided they didn't miss their window in order for this idea to work. I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be, and the M rating is for future chapters! Title is from Daisies by Katy Perry. Please let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If she’s honest with herself, she’d known her nausea wasn’t a passing bug from the very beginning.</p><p>Pregnancy nausea had always felt very distinct to her- from the very moment she’d realized she was pregnant with Malcolm, the discomfort had <em>felt</em> different. She was growing a person, her body doing what it had been biologically designed for. It had been the same with Ainsley, and she’d just seemed to know right away that her body was changing.</p><p>And when she starts feeling that nearly forgotten but familiar nausea on a Tuesday morning in the middle of April, Jessica just <em>knows</em> what it means.</p><p>Gil leaves for work early that morning with a kiss to her head, and by midday she’s paid Louisa off to buy an array of pregnancy tests from a convenience store a number of streets over. The nausea fades away by the time Ainsley finally settles down for an afternoon nap and Malcolm disappears back into his room with his nose in a book, so Jessica locks herself in her ensuite with the paper bag and takes a deep breath.</p><p>She pees on four of the sticks and then lays them out on the counter, wringing her hands as she paces the space and tries not to stare at the strips of plastic while she waits. Blowing out a breath, Jessica finally sinks down onto the closed toilet lid, resting her elbows on her knees and then dropping her head into her hands.</p><p>The egg timer she’d brought with her dings, and with shaking hands Jessica picks up the first test, and something catches in her throat at the sight of a plus sign. All her breath leaves her at the sight of three more positives staring back up at her on the white porcelain countertop, and Jessica flattens her palms over her thighs, gasping a little as she struggles to regulate her breathing.</p><p>“Oh,” is all she can get out, blinking hard against the sudden tears that blind her, blurring her vision before they slip down her cheeks. “<em>Oh.</em>”</p><p>It’s not that she’s surprised- not really, not when the symptoms list had been staring her in the face the last two weeks- but she’s so overwhelmed by the sudden surge of feelings inside of her at the sight of the plus signs. Shock, because this hadn’t been in the plans; worry, because it had been a number of years since her last pregnancy; and electric, warm, <em>flooding</em> happiness at the thought of the tiny little being that she and Gil had made together.</p><p>A hand drifts to cover her lower belly, and a shaky, quiet half-laugh escapes her as she wipes her eyes with her free hand. <em>A baby.</em></p><p>She and Gil were careful, so she tries to figure out what, exactly, had led to this- and a peek into the medicine cabinet leads to her wincing at the pack of birth control and more than several missed pills over the last three weeks. Between the kids and moving to a new townhouse and Gil’s promotion, things had been hectic for their newly merged family- especially trying to keep both Malcolm and Ainsley out of the media spotlight. Even now, nearly two years after Martin’s arrest and subsequent imprisonment, they were still hounded by the press; their move had helped, though, and Gil had enough contacts through work that they’d been able to find relative peace.</p><p>This baby would change the balance of the house, but Jessica already knew it would be so wanted- by her, by Gil; even by Malcolm and Ainsley, once they got used to the idea. It was a surprise and a shock, yes, but even now as she got used to the idea she could feel the joy bubbling inside of her at the idea of giving Gil the chance to experience fatherhood from the very beginning. He loved Malcolm and Ainsley like his own- practically called them his own, would make them his if he could, Jessica knew, but this was a different kind of adventure. One they’d never expected to undertake together.</p><p>(Maybe it was finally time to have that conversation, though- they’d put it off when they first got together, the idea of Gil adopting Malcolm and Ainsley. But now, with a new baby entering the picture, Jessica found she wanted that bond more and more for their family.)</p><p>There’s a knock on the door, and Jessica startles slightly.</p><p>“I’m sorry to bother you, Ms. Jessica,” it’s Louisa’s voice, and Jessica feels her heartbeat slow as she stands, swallowing. “Ainsley is awake and calling for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Louisa. I’ll be right there,” Jessica calls, moving to wash her hands and dispose of all but one of the tests, wrapping it in a tissue and sticking it in her sweater pocket.</p><p>Exiting the bathroom, she can hear Ainsley’s sleepy whines from her bedroom down the hallway, and pads in that direction until she can push open the cracked open door.</p><p>“<em>Mama</em>,” is the tired whine she gets, Ainsley half-tangled in the covers, her blonde head just sticking out onto the pillow.</p><p>“Did you have a nice nap, sweet girl?” Jessica asks, moving to stretch out beside her daughter, untangling the blankets until she could snuggle up next to Ainsley. For once the little girl lets her, cuddling back up next to her, and tucks her head up underneath Jessica’s chin.</p><p>“I dreamed about an angel,” Ainsley tells her, playing with her mother’s fingers, and then lets out a large yawn. “And a puppy.”</p><p>“Well, we aren’t getting a puppy, sweetheart.”</p><p>It had been Ainsley’s latest mission to try to sweet talk a dog out of her and Gil, and so far neither of them had budged. Now, Jessica was positive they wouldn’t any time soon.</p><p>“Are you hungry? I bet we could get Louisa to whip up a snack. I’m sure Malcolm would join us,” Jessica pokes her daughter’s side lightly, drawing a soft giggle from her before she nods. “Okay. Let’s go see what your brother’s up to, okay?”</p><p>Together they climb out of the bed, and Ainsley wraps her fingers around Jessica’s to guide her down the hall towards Malcolm’s room, tugging gently. “Come on, Mama, you’re going too slow.”</p><p>Jessica chuckles, allowing her daughter to pull her down the hall and push open Malcolm’s door; her son is on his bed, his book resting over his knees. He looks up at their intrusion, curious.</p><p>“It’s snack time, Malcolm!” Ainsley insists, climbing up and tugging on the leg of her brother’s pants. That cracks a smile from him, and he carefully places a bookmark in his book before he closes it, saving his place and then setting it aside.</p><p>“What are we having?” he asks as he slides off the bed, allowing Ainsley to slip her fingers into his; she takes Jessica’s hand with her free one, and swings them gently as they all walk down the hall.</p><p>“I want strawberries,” Ainsley decides, and Jessica smiles as they make their way into the kitchen.</p><p>“Just strawberries, or a smoothie?” Jessica asks, helping Ainsley into one of the chairs at the island while Malcolm climbed up next to her. Louisa was nowhere to be seen, so she opened the refrigerator herself, pulling out the container of strawberries and finding the vanilla yogurt too.</p><p>“Smoothie!” Ainsley chants, Malcolm joining in moments later. Jessica locates the blender without much trouble, and gets Malcolm chatting about his book while she washes and cuts the fruit into pieces. Ainsley chimes in with questions about some of the words he uses, asking for their definitions and explanations of plot points she doesn’t understand, which Malcolm gladly dives into, trying to make his novel something his sister could understand.</p><p>“You’ve gotten pretty far into that book, darling,” Jessica comments when she puts the smoothies in front of the children, overly proud of the pink concoctions she’s managed to produce, and she’s almost disappointed Gil isn’t there with them.</p><p>“Gil said if I finish this one, he has a whole list for me!” Malcolm exclaims, excitement alight in his eyes, and Jessica softens.</p><p>“I heard my name,” Jessica turns at the voice in the doorway of the kitchen, surprised to see Gil leaning against the frame and watching them.</p><p>“Gil! You’re home!” Ainsley observes brightly, beaming as she pulls her straw from her mouth. “Mama made smoothies!”</p><p>“Your <em>mother</em> made smoothies?” There's teasing incredulity in Gil’s voice, and Jessica rolls her eyes as he pushes off his place in the doorway, coming to join her on the side of the counter opposite the children, his hand dropping to rest lightly on her lower back. “The world must be ending.”</p><p>“For your information I’m not completely useless in the kitchen,” she tells him smartly, nudging him in the gut with her elbow.</p><p>“And they’re quite good, Gil,” Malcolm adds, and Gil holds his hands up in mock defeat as Jessica grins.</p><p>“I surrender!” he says, and the group dissolves into laughter.</p><p>“What are you doing home so early?” Jessica asks quietly, eyebrows furrowing as she moves to the sink to rinse the blender out, Gil following.</p><p>“Hit a deadend on the case, so I sent the team home. Figured some sleep and fresh eyes in the morning would do us all some good,” he tells her softly, and Jessica nods, studying the tired lines that had already formed around his eyes, only two days into his new murder case. “And I missed you guys.”</p><p>That pulls a smile onto her face, and she leans over to peck his mouth. “Well you know we always miss you.”</p><p>He smiled at her, warm and wide and easy, and the knowledge that they were having a baby wells back up inside her; she watches him move back over to the kids, asking them about their day, and the easy chatter is a welcome distraction as misty tears fill her eyes. She blinks them away as she finishes the dishes, swallowing hard to stop them from falling. The test in her sweater pocket suddenly feels like lead, and she leans back against the sink as she dries her hand on the towel.</p><p>The kids scatter to play as Gil heads to the bedroom to change out of his work clothes; Jessica follows slowly, hand dipped into her pocket. She sinks onto their bed as she watches him change into a pair of worn jeans and a soft maroon sweater, and he turns to look at her, tilting his head.</p><p>“Jess? Is something wrong?” he asks, settling down beside her and eyebrows furrowing in concern. She quickly shakes her head, working hard to clear her throat of the sudden thickness that had accumulated.</p><p>“No- no, nothing’s wrong,” she assures him, and offers a watery smile as she withdraws her hand from her pocket. “I have something to tell you, and it’s going to come as a shock, but- but I hope it’s a good kind of a shock.”</p><p>“Jess, honey…” Gil starts, worry starting to deepen the frown lines around his mouth, and before he can say anything else Jessica unwraps the tissue and presents the positive pregnancy test to him. His eyes fall to her hands, and it takes him a moment to understand- then his head shoots up, eyes wide as they look at her, mouth parting. “Is that-?”</p><p>“It’s mine,” she confirms in a whisper, smile trembling. “I’m pregnant, Gil.”</p><p>His mouth opens and closes, trying to form words, and she sets the test aside to cup his face in her hands, fingers smoothing over it gently.</p><p>“<em>We’re</em> pregnant, sweetheart,” she whispers, and watches as tears form in his dark eyes. “We made a baby.”</p><p>His gaze dips down to her flat belly, his palm shakily lifting to lay over it, and Jessica drops one hand to cover his.</p><p>“A baby?” he finally manages, and she nods, a tear of her own leaking from the corner of her eye. “Jess, how-?”</p><p>“We weren’t as careful as we thought, and it’s been...a hectic month,” she bites her lip, guilt marring her expression, and Gil shakes his head, kissing it away.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. We made a baby together,” his expression turns awestruck, and Jessica feels love infuse every pore of her body. “How long…”</p><p>“Just today. I’ve suspected for a little while, but I only just took the tests today,” she tells him, and Gil’s hands are reverent over her skin, his lips unable to leave hers for long. “Are you really happy, Gil? I know this wasn’t in our plan.”</p><p>“It’s unexpected, yes, but- Jess, I couldn’t be happier. Our family is growing,” Gil’s voice is soft, and he brushes an errant curl from her face before he rests his forehead against hers. “We already have two beautiful kids. Now we’re having a third.”</p><p>Jessica couldn’t help the tears that escaped at Gil calling Malcolm and Ainsley <em>theirs</em>- because he was right. They hadn’t been Martin’s since the moment Gil had stepped in and become the one that tucked them in and taught them their multiplication tables and took them to the park every Sunday. Gil kissed skinned knees and was the one who cuddled away bad dreams and held them through fevers and stomach bugs. Gil would be there for Ainsley’s first heartbreak and would whiteknuckle Malcolm learning to drive and would talk Jessica off the ledge when either of them suggested going to college on the West Coast. This was <em>their</em> family now.</p><p>“We’re having a baby,” she whispers, and this time tears do escape, happiness so welled up inside her there was no place else for it to go except outward. Gil’s thumb is infinitely gentle as it swipes the droplet away, and the kiss he places just below the soft skin underneath her eye is so tender it’s barely a brush of his lips.</p><p>“We’re having a baby,” he repeats in the same tone, mirroring her smile as he brushes his nose along hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Perhaps it’s the time period between pregnancies, but Jessica can’t remember feeling quite so sick with either Ainsley or Malcolm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so happy that people are liking this story so far! I hope you like this chapter- it earns the M rating! Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps it’s the time period between pregnancies, but Jessica can’t remember feeling <em>quite</em> so sick with either Ainsley or Malcolm.</p><p>She groans, leaning her head against her arm, and tries to find the will to urge herself off the floor. It’s too early for this, but her morning sickness seemed to plague her before even the sun rose, which was a blessing and a curse; the children didn’t seem suspicious, though it was hard to tell with Malcolm most of the time.</p><p>“C’mon, Jess. Come back to bed,” Gil’s voice is soft, and followed by his hand tenderly stroking over the back of her head. She’d attempted to gather the strands into a ponytail before getting sick, but it was halfhearted at best, and Gil’s fingers were quick to undo her handiwork, redoing the mess into a proper bun at the nape of her neck.</p><p>“I truly worry I will puke on the sheets if I do,” she tells him, lifting her head from its position and offering him a faint smile. “Your child is quite insistent on rocking the boat in there.”</p><p>Jessica’s chest warms at the flash of pride on Gil’s face at her words, and the way worry creased his brows immediately afterwards.</p><p>“This is normal, Gil, I promise,” she reassures him, one hand lifting to smooth the wrinkles between his brows with a gentle thumb. “You heard the doctor. Every pregnancy is different, and I’m just a little sicker this time around.”</p><p>Their first appointment had been entirely routine; blood had been taken, the pregnancy confirmed by hormone levels, and they’d set up a follow up appointment for a few weeks away, where they could determine her due date and do the first ultrasound. Jessica had done some guesswork of her own, and thought they’d conceived just around the end of March, which meant a Christmas baby. The thought alone brought a smile to her face, and she knew this had to mean only good things for their family.</p><p>“I know. Just hate knowing I can’t do much,” Gil confesses, and Jessica softens. Leaning up gingerly, testing the strength of her queasy stomach, she tilts herself until she can press into his side, tucking her head under his chin.</p><p>“Don’t you know how much you’ve already done?” she asks quietly, thumb brushing along the collar of his sleepshirt, feeling his pulse beat against her finger. “You’ve done so much more than I ever could have asked for, Gil. And you do so much for this family every single day.”</p><p>Gil’s lips pressed to the top of her head in a light kiss and Jessica closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of him.</p><p>“Think we can try the bed for a little while?” he asks, and Jessica blows out a breath slowly before nodding.</p><p>“But if I throw up <em>you</em> are cleaning it up, Gil Arroyo.”</p><p>_</p><p>Jessica is getting ready for the day, trying to decide which dress to wear when she feels warm arms slip around her waist, pulling her against a broad chest.</p><p>“You are distracting me,” she tells Gil lightly, though she doesn’t protest when he presses a kiss to her shoulder.</p><p>“I think you’re showing,” he whispers, propping his chin on her shoulder as his thumb brushes along her abdomen. Jessica turns her body slightly in the mirror, and her eyes widen when she realizes he’s right. It’s barely noticeable, just a small little swell between her hips that doesn’t look like much of anything unless you know what you’re looking for.</p><p>Gil’s hands cover the tiny little bump and Jessica folds her hands over his, warmth blossoming in her chest.</p><p>“There’s really a tiny little thing in there, huh,” Gil murmurs, beard tickling her neck, and Jessica’s smile grows as she leans further into him, fingertips brushing his knuckles.</p><p>“Yeah,” she murmurs, pressing her cheek to his and nudging gently until his gaze met hers in the mirror, warm and bright. “That’s our baby in there.”</p><p>Jessica finds she’s addicted to the look that blossoms in Gil’s eyes when she refers to the baby as <em>theirs</em>. The tangible reminder that they created something together- that this baby was a physical manifestation of their love for each other- flickers something in Gil’s expression, and that in turn sparks something low in Jessica’s belly.</p><p>Turning in his arms, Jessica snakes her arms around Gil’s neck until she can tug him down to her level, kissing him hungrily. Heat flares under her skin, and she paws at the hem of his sweater, pushing it up his torso, attempting to get it off of him.</p><p>“Mm, Jess, what-” Gil pulls back, eyebrows furrowed, and Jessica nudges at him until his knees hit the bed and he lowers himself onto it. Jessica manages to get his sweater off, and straddles his lap, fingers stroking over his jawline lightly.</p><p>“I <em>want</em> you,” she murmurs, pressing her lips to the hinge of his jaw as she stroked her fingers over his chest. “The kids are already at school, and we’re both half-naked…”</p><p>At that, Gil chuckles, his hands stroking up her sides until he can brush his thumbs beneath the underwire of her bra.</p><p>“It is hard to argue with that logic,” he replies, and meets her mouth when she leans back in, hands slipping down to cup her ass, squeezing lightly. Jessica whimpers, grinding down onto his lap as her hands slide into his hair, tugging gently.</p><p>Gil moves to give attention to her neck, and Jessica allows her head to fall back, holding him to her skin as his hands make quick work of her bra. While she’s distracted, Gil has her on her back, spread out on their bed while he kisses his way down her torso. The passion gentles slightly when he reaches the small swell of her belly, and Jessica runs her hands through his hair, scratching lightly.</p><p>“Honey- pants, off,” she orders lightly, lips curled into a smile, and Gil’s eyes are warm as he straightens up, undoing his belt and letting his pants and boxers drop to the floor. He tugs her panties off, leaving her bare as well, and Jessica pulls him back down to her, reveling in the feeling of his warm skin against hers.</p><p>Jessica easily gets Gil onto his back once more, her hips hovering over his as she pressed her mouth to his chest, feeling the way his entire body shivered when her hair brushed over his skin. His hands didn’t stay idle, moving over her skin as a groan left his mouth, and Jessica lowered her hips down against his, a soft moan leaving her at the feeling of his cock against where she was already dripping.</p><p>Reaching a hand down between them, she aligned them and sank down, a soft cry echoing around the room. Gil’s hands gripped her hips, his jaw working as he allowed her to control the pace, waiting until her thighs were pressed against his and her palms were flat against his chest. Jessica swallowed, lifting her hips slightly and dropping them back down, pulling a grunt from Gil as she swallowed a whimper.</p><p>It doesn’t take much for them to establish a quick, easy rhythm; Jessica’s skin feels hot all over, heat pooled in her belly, and every touch is amplified. Her first orgasm takes her by surprise, and Gil’s finger is barely on her clit before she’s contracting around him, inner walls tightening as her nails dig into his chest and her eyes squeeze shut.</p><p>“Oh, Gil- <em>ah!</em>” she whines, shivering as pleasure floods through her. She pries her eyes open, and when she looks down, Gil has a self-satisfied look on his face, thumbs rubbing at her hips lightly. She rolls her eyes, leaning down to kiss the smirk off his face as she starts moving her hips in small circles. “Don’t look <em>quite</em> so pleased with yourself. You do realize half of this is my ridiculous hormones, right?”</p><p>“Ah, but the other half is all my handiwork,” Gil says, and Jessica laughs, though it trails off into a moan halfway through as Gil’s thumb slowly strokes over her clit. She bites her lip, hips moving steadily as she feels another orgasm building; she watches the vein in Gil’s forehead, the way his jaw clenches as he tries to keep himself under control, and she brushes her fingers against the pulse in his throat lightly.</p><p>“Stop holding back,” she murmurs, bending to press her lips to his chin, rubbing his nose against his cheek. She picks up the speed of her hips, and tugs Gil’s lower lip between her teeth, moaning softly into his mouth. “Come on, Gil. Come with me.”</p><p>Jessica can feel the crest of her second orgasm building, and Gil’s fingers pinch her clit just as she feels his release hit. His name leaves her throat on a cry as she shudders through her climax, head falling to Gil’s collarbone as she pants, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>She dismounts but almost immediately curls into Gil’s side, fingers tracing nonsense lines into his chest as his fingers thread through her hair, his lips against her temple. Contentment laces through her, and she feels Gil’s hands rubbing along her back.</p><p>“Totally worth being late to work for,” Gil says, and Jessica buries her face in his neck, hiding her laughter.</p><p>_</p><p>Jessica is attempting to concentrate on the book in her lap, but Gil was in the middle of a case the required a lot of media presence, and he’d spent most of his time at the precinct in the hopes that it would keep the press away from their home. The kids were getting restless- she’d kept them home from school for the last two days, worried, and both of them were practically climbing the walls.</p><p>“Mama, I’m <em>bored</em>,” Ainsley whines, tossing the book she’d had in her hands aside and throwing herself in a sprawl on the floor, kicking her feet. Rubbing at her temples, Jessica shuts her own book and tries to swallow down the nausea that was lodged in her throat.</p><p>“I know you are, sweetheart. You should be able to go back to school soon, though,” Jessica tells her, mustering up a smile, and Ainsley lets out another whine, rolling onto her back. “Come on, Ainsley, get off of the floor, you’ll get your dress dirty.”</p><p>All that earns her is the beginning of a full on tantrum, and Jessica doesn’t have the patience or capacity to deal with it.</p><p>“Ainsley Whitly get off the ground <em>right now</em>,” she snaps, and her daughter seems to consider continuing for only a moment before she stands with a huff, wiping tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand. “I know you’re frustrated, and want to go back to school with your friends. But throwing a fit won’t make it happen any faster, do you understand?”</p><p>Ainsley sniffles, and then lets out a sigh as she hangs her head.</p><p>“Yes Mama,” she whispers, and Jessica beckons her over. When she reaches her, Jessica tenderly wipes the last vestiges of tears from her cheeks, and tucks her hair back behind her ears.</p><p>“Now how about we pick your book up, find your brother, and pick a movie to watch until Gil gets home? He promised to bring dinner with him,” Jessica tells her, and Ainsley eyes lit up.</p><p>“He’s coming home tonight? I missed him,” Ainsley informs her, and Jessica’s shoulders softened as she stroked her daughter’s hair.</p><p>“Me too,” she replies, and when Ainsley bends to scoop the book up, stands up and brushes the creases from her pants. She adjusts the waistband, wincing slightly, and knows soon enough she’ll have to cave and buy maternity clothing. She’d resisted so far, but the small bump was starting to grow, and soon enough it wouldn’t be something she could hide any longer.</p><p>It was nearly time to tell the children, and the thought filled Jessica with a mix of excitement and nerves. She knew that eventually, there would be excitement at the idea of a new baby in the house, but she was nervous for Malcolm’s reaction specifically. Losing Martin from his life had been a huge blow, and they’d been so lucky to have Gil come into their lives; so lucky to have Gil <em>save</em> them.</p><p>The kids bicker, but eventually settle on a movie, and Jessica unintentionally takes a nap through it. She had hoped that entering her second trimester would mean more energy, but she still felt exhausted nearly constantly.</p><p>“Gil!” Jessica’s pulled from her tired thoughts by Ainsley’s excited yell, and feels something inside her relax at the sight of Gil in the doorway, takeout bag in his hand and lips curled into a smile. Ainsley pulled herself to her feet and nearly launched herself at Gil, who caught her with his free hand, deftly maneuvering her up onto his hip and letting her latch onto his neck. “I’m so glad you’re home.”</p><p>“Me too. That was too many days away from my favorite people,” Gil tells her, and Malcolm stands as well, coming to put his arms around Gil’s waist, shoulders slumping in relief at the soft hand placed at the back of his neck. “Can you guys go start setting the food up at the table? Mom and I will be right there.”</p><p>Both kids nod, and Malcolm takes the bag of food while Ainsley follows him eagerly, already peering inside of the bag curiously. Gil makes his way over to where Jessica is still on the couch, dropping down to one knee and stroking a hand over her hair, eyes soft as they sweep over her.</p><p>“Hey,” he murmurs, and Jessica’s lips twitch fondly.</p><p>“Hi,” she whispers before she lifts both hands to cup his cheeks, then pressed her mouth to his, kissing him deeply as she sighed, content. Gil’s hand slid to cover her belly, thumb brushing lightly.</p><p>“How’s the peanut?” he asks, and Jessica grins, knocking her forehead against his.</p><p>“Sucking the life out of me,” she tells him, affection in her voice. “I think we should tell the kids. It’s getting hard to fit into my pants. That’s usually a sign it’s about time for more than just us to know.”</p><p>Gil lets out a full-bodied laugh at that, and captures her mouth in another kiss.</p><p>“Let’s tell them tonight,” Jessica says, and Gil’s eyes go wide. “I know it’ll be an adjustment, but they’re so happy you’re home, Gil. I want to share a little more joy- and this is joyful. Our family is growing.”</p><p>Gil’s fingers trace her cheekbones lightly, and he presses a soft kiss to the tip of her nose.</p><p>“Okay. Let’s tell them tonight,” he says, and Jessica beams, feeling warmth pool in her chest.</p><p>“Tell us what, Mama?” Ainsley’s voice pulls them apart, and Jessica motions both her and Malcolm over. Ainsley settles on her lap, while Malcolm is between her and Gil, and Jessica looks at Gil, finding his face full of warmth and love.</p><p>“Well,” Jessica starts, looking between both of her children’s faces, and allowing her lips to curl into a small smile. “We wanted to tell you that we have some very exciting news to share with you both.”</p><p>“News?” Malcolm asks, and Jessica nods, lifting a hand up to brush the stray curl from her son’s forehead. She smooths the worry lines from between his eyes with a gentle finger, touching his cheek with her thumb.</p><p>“It’s good news, darling,” she assures him, and he seems to let out a breath of relief. “In about six months, you’re going to have a little brother or sister.”</p><p>Malcolm blinks, taking it in, while Ainsley claps excitedly, gasping in delight.</p><p>“Oh Mama, I want a sister!” she exclaims, and Jessica laughs softly.</p><p>“We don’t get to choose, sweetheart,” she tells her, and Ainsley pouts for a moment before shrugging. “But it’s exciting, don’t you think? Our family getting a little bigger.”</p><p>It’s Malcolm that nods, much to Jessica’s relief.</p><p>“I think I’d like another sister,” he tells her, and Jessica can’t quite smother her laughter, pulling her son in and pressing a kiss to the top of his head, feeling Gil’s hand on the back of his neck, his other laced tightly through hers.</p><p>Only good things for their family, she reminds herself. It was what they deserved, after everything. And sitting here, her children already talking about what they’d like to teach their new sibling- well, she couldn’t ask for anything better than that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kids have just about finished school, and New York is beginning to simmer with the heat of summer when Gil turns to Jessica as they get ready for bed, an expression on his face that instantly shoots worry through her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! So...I did not mean to leave this fic for so long, but life is...*waves hands* what it is. I do in fact have a clear idea of where this story is heading, and there are still some fun little surprises yet to come (though all very fluffy and sweet, because this fic is my ~escapism from the s2 angst). I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kids have just about finished school, and New York is beginning to simmer with the heat of summer when Gil turns to Jessica as they get ready for bed, an expression on his face that instantly shoots worry through her.</p>
<p>“Gil? What’s wrong? Your face is all scrunched up,” she lifts her hands to brush over the frown lines between his eyes with gentle fingers. She shifts closer, the gentle curve of her belly pressed against his front, and his hands naturally fell to cup her hips.</p>
<p>“I have something I want to talk to you about. But I haven’t known how to bring it up,” he starts, and Jessica frowns, her hands moving to fully cup his face, red painted thumbs sweeping his cheeks gently.</p>
<p>“You can talk to me about anything, you know that,” she says, concern in her voice, and Gil gives her a reassuring squeeze of her hips as he leans forward to touch his mouth to hers sweetly.</p>
<p>“I know. I know that, Jess,” he assures her, and Jessica takes a breath, still studying him with her own frown line forming between her eyebrows. Gil runs a soft hand over the swell of her belly, seeming to steady himself, before he looks up at her, and takes a breath. “I’ve been thinking about things- with the baby. And what it means for our family- with Malcolm and Ainsley, especially. And I don’t want them to feel like they’re anything less to me, just because they’re not- not my blood.”</p>
<p>Jessica’s grip on his shoulders tightens, and her eyebrows contract slightly.</p>
<p>“Gil, they <em>love</em> you,” she starts, and Gil hushes her, hands gentle on her cheeks.</p>
<p>“And I love them. God, Jess, I love them so much. And I-” he cuts himself, searching her face, and Jessica wraps hers fingers around his wrists, squeezing gently in encouragement. “I want to talk to you about adopting them. Officially.”</p>
<p>A soft gasp escaped Jessica, and she slid her hands up to cover Gil’s, her fingers slipping between his.</p>
<p>“Oh, Gil,” she whispered, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She watches as he reaches one hand down, dipping into the pocket of his jeans, and pulls out a ring. It’s an oval diamond hugged by two emeralds bordered by two smaller diamonds, all settled on a golden band, and Jessica can’t stop staring at it, lips parting as her fingers tightening unconsciously on Gil’s wrist that’s still near her face.</p>
<p>“But first, I want to marry you,” Gil says, and Jessica lets out a soft, wet little laugh, lifting the hand not clutching at Gil to wipe at her face.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” she asks, voice barely a whisper, and Gil’s face softens impossible before he leans forward, touching their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“I have spent the last two years falling in love with every single part of you, Jessica Whitly,” Gil murmurs, and Jessica feels more tears leak down her cheeks. “You are an amazing mother, the strongest woman I have ever met, and the only person I can imagine spending the rest of my life with. Malcolm and Ainsley are the best kids, and this one,” he pauses, hand cupped over her belly as emotion clogs his throat, and Jessica feels it well inside her too. “We’re lucky enough to have made this one together.”</p>
<p>Jessica can’t help the smile that curves her mouth, and her hands grip the back of Gil’s neck, fingers threaded through his dark hair.</p>
<p>“I love you so much,” she whispers, brushing her nose against his, and his arm slips around her, holding her closer against him.</p>
<p>“Is that a yes?” he asks, voice so low it’s nearly a rumble, but she can hear the undercurrent of worry in it. She pulls back so she can fully see his face, stroking the hair from his eyes so she can clearly see his expression as she nods, smile melting into a grin.</p>
<p>“Yes- <em>yes</em>, Gil. Of course I’ll marry you. There isn’t anything I want more in the world,” Jessica tells him, and then squeals out a laugh as Gil surges forward to kiss her, picking her up in his arms. They’re panting and breathless, half-toppled against the sink, when Gil finally pulls away from her mouth long enough to slide the ring onto her finger; a perfect fit. “It’s gorgeous, Gil.”</p>
<p>“It was my grandmother’s,” he tells her, and she pulls back, eyes wide. “I had it resized a few months ago. Before we found out about the baby.”</p>
<p>Jessica feels warmth billow out from her chest, threatening to choke her, and she swallows hard, lacing her fingers through Gil’s and squeezing.</p>
<p>“You wanted to marry me…even before the baby?” she asks, voice catching slightly, and feels Gil’s fingers on her chin, tilting her gaze up until it met his once more.</p>
<p>“I’ve wanted to marry you for a very long time, Jess. This isn’t out of duty, or anything like that. It’s because I love you, and I love those kids, and I want us to be a family,” Gil’s voice is firm, but filled with love, and Jessica leans up, answering the only way she can in the face of such overwhelming affection by sealing their mouths together.</p>
<p>When they part for air, she rests her head against his jaw, arms slipping around his torso and crushing herself against him.</p>
<p>Gil goes to check on the kids while Jessica finishes getting ready for bed- she finds herself distracted by the ring, unable to stop the smile that spills onto her face every time it gleams in the light. By the time he returns, she’s slipped into one of his favorite nightgowns; it’s short and forest green, trimmed in lace and satiny to the touch. The lights are dimmed, and the covers turned down on the bed, and she hears Gil’s throat clear from where she’s lighting a few candles on the vanity.</p>
<p>When she turns, he’s leaning against the doorway, arms folded as he watches her, gaze dark and heated.</p>
<p>“I figured we could celebrate,” Jessica said, brushing her hair out of her face as she straightened up, feeling her stomach warm at the weight of Gil’s gaze on her skin. He nods, lips curling into a smile, and meets her at the foot of the bed, fingers light as they trail up her bare arms.</p>
<p>“Kids are sound asleep- Ainsley had practically kicked all her blankets off again,” Gil says, amusement in his voice, and Jessica shakes her head fondly, arms wrapping around his neck. “And Malcolm’s flashlight was still on under the covers.”</p>
<p>Jessica fully snorts at that, burying her face in his chest, and she feels the kiss he plants in her hair.</p>
<p>“Our children,” she says, looking up at him, and revels in the indescribable look that crosses Gil’s face at her words. She lifts a hand up, tracing his mouth with light fingertips, before she lifts onto her toes to cover it with her own. “Ours.”</p>
<p>She murmurs the word against his mouth again, and feels him clutch her tighter to him. Heat spirals through her, and a whimper escapes her, hot and needy against Gil’s lips.</p>
<p>“Take me to bed. Now,” she gets out, and it’s all Gil needs to hear to have her up in his arms, hand in her hair and mouth hot on hers.</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>The next morning, Jessica’s surprised to find Gil still in bed with her nearly an hour after he’d usually gotten up for work; she snuggles back into him, humming at the warmth he radiates as his arm wraps further around her, palm splayed over her belly as he kissed the back of her neck.</p>
<p>“Are you playing hooky today?” she asks, voice still rough with sleep as his mouth moved along her jawline, teeth pressing lightly to her pulse point before nuzzling into her skin.</p>
<p>“I wanted to spend the day with my fiancée,” he murmurs, and Jessica can’t help the soft little moan that escapes her. She arches back against him, one hand reaching up to twine in his hair and keep his mouth close to her skin.</p>
<p>“I really like how it sounds when you say that,” she whispers, turning her head until her mouth can brush against his. They share air, kissing and moving gently against each other until Jessica pauses, sitting up slightly while holding the sheets to her chest.</p>
<p>Sure enough, she can hear the beginnings of little feet down the hall and she turns to Gil apologetically.</p>
<p>“Round two will have to wait,” she says, and Gil’s knuckles brush over her forearm as he presses a kiss to her shoulder, sitting up as well.</p>
<p>“It’s really more like round three- and it can wait. I have plans for you,” he says, sending a delightful shiver down Jessica’s spine. By the time Ainsley knocks on their door, telling them she’s hungry and wants waffles, Jessica has her robe tied around her waist and Gil has her slippers within reach; she’d noticed it was getting harder and harder to not only see her feet, but also balance.</p>
<p>Ainsley is waiting patiently outside the door, and she nearly jumps into Gil’s arms the second they step outside. She bends close to her mother as they walk, though, burying her face in her hair and inhaling deeply.</p>
<p>“Hi Mommy. Can we go to the zoo?” she asks once Gil has settled her on one of the island chairs, and begun pulling items out of the cabinets for waffles. Jessica looks at Gil, arching an eyebrow- he mirrors the motion, and she bites back a laugh at his expression.</p>
<p>“Well, sweetheart, maybe not today- but Gil is off all weekend, and I’m sure we can go one day. How does that sound?” she suggests, and Ainsley nods brightly, beaming at Gil. Jessica places a glass of orange juice in front of her, and she happily sips away at it.</p>
<p>Malcolm joins them not long after, already dressed for school, and he’s picking at the waffle before him when his gaze drifts to his mother’s hand, and stays there. Contemplative, he looks between her and Gil.</p>
<p>“Mother- that ring is new,” his voice is curious, and Jessica’s smile is soft as she twines her fingers with Gil’s before looking at the kids.</p>
<p>“It is, Malcolm,” Jessica says, and Ainsley eagerly takes her hand, examining the ring up close, oohing and aahing in wonder. “Gil gave it to me last night- when he asked me to marry him.”</p>
<p>Ainsley turned to Gil, eyes wide, and places both her palms on the island as she leans forward. “Does this mean you’ll stay forever? You won’t leave?”</p>
<p>Gil softened, and rounded the island so he could be between Ainsley and Malcolm’s chairs, arms around the backs of them.</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere- not until your mom kicks me to the curb. And even then, you’ll never get rid of me. Okay? I’m here to stay,” he tells them, and Jessica watches Malcolm let out a breath of relief, sinking against Gil while Ainsley wrapped her thin arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Her tiny blonde head suddenly whipped in her mother’s direction, and Jessica waited for her daughter to speak.</p>
<p>“Mama, you’re not ever gonna kick Gil to the curb though, right?” she asks, and Jessica reaches over, squeezing her daughter’s hand.</p>
<p>“No, baby. I would never,” she assured her, and Ainsley sighed happily, snuggling back against Gil and patting Malcolm’s arm. Jessica met Gil’s gaze over Ainsley’s head, her gaze soft as one hand lay gently over her belly, and felt contentment threaten to overwhelm her in a way she hadn’t experienced in years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I just don’t want you or the kids to feel like I’m neglecting you at all. These cases are getting insane,” Gil collapsed beside her in bed one night in mid-July. Jessica frowned, rubbing at his shoulders as she set her book aside.</p>
<p>“Of course not, Gil. The kids and I miss you, you know that, but your work is important. We’re so proud of you,” Jessica pressed a kiss to Gil’s temple, snuggling against him as much as her belly allowed, and she felt him take a breath, some of the tension leaving his body as his palm came to rest on the swell of her belly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter hints at what the next chapters will delve into more- Gil's family! I was tempted to include them in this chapter, but since this one has its own special moment, I decided to separate them. I know OCs aren't everyone's cup of tea, but I wanted to give Jessica and the kids the chance to really have a family that loves them, and this was a great opportunity for it (plus I really think you guys are gonna love the Arroyo clan). Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter! I'm hoping to get the next chapters out relatively soon, especially to bridge this hiatus :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few weeks sees Jessica wading through paperwork and phone calls with lawyers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From a legal standpoint, it was fairly simple. Jessica had been worried about how they would terminate Martin’s parental rights, but because of his criminal status, a judge could simply sign to have them terminated. She knew he’d never have signed them away willingly, and the idea of going to see him nauseated her in a way that had nothing to do with her pregnancy. The things she knew he’d say if he were to see her now, pregnant with another man’s child- it was a trip she was glad she didn’t have to make.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was just so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>paperwork</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And at the tail end of June Gil caught a string of cases; there were a lot of eyes on him since he had been told he was highly considered for a large promotion, so he spent quite a few hours at the station. Jessica knew he felt guilty about it, especially with most of the paperwork being dumped on her, but she tried to alleviate as much of that stress as she could. She’d rather the time he spent at home be with the kids and her- she could handle the paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you or the kids to feel like I’m neglecting you at all. These cases are getting insane,” Gil collapsed beside her in bed one night in mid-July. Jessica frowned, rubbing at his shoulders as she set her book aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, Gil. The kids and I miss you, you know that, but your work is important. We’re so proud of you,” Jessica pressed a kiss to Gil’s temple, snuggling against him as much as her belly allowed, and she felt him take a breath, some of the tension leaving his body as his palm came to rest on the swell of her belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he murmured after a moment, and Jessica hummed, exhaustion tugging at her eyelids as Gil’s warmth curled around her. “The kids’ school break is over by the end of August. We should go away before then- rent a cabin or something. Just do something, the four of us, before the baby comes. Maybe that can be when we talk to them about the adoption.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jessica lifted a hand to his face, brushing a thumb over his cheekbone, her lips curling into a gentle smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. Although you may have to do better than a cabin, darling,” she replies, nose wrinkling. Gil snorts, shaking his head as he leaned down, kissing her lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, you’re marrying into the Arroyo family, baby. Time to learn some of our traditions. Log cabins on lakes are our specialty,” he tells her, and Jessica giggles, leaning her forehead against his. “There’s indoor plumbing and everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, stop trying so hard to woo me. You’ll sweep a girl off her swollen feet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, a few weeks before Labor Day, Gil leaves his cell phone at home, tells the department he won’t be available, and packs everyone into the SUV. He’d picked up the keys to his family’s cabin in the Adirondacks during the week from his mother, and they had enough food to last double that in a cooler in the trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malcolm and Ainsley play car games for the first half of the drive, often pulling Jessica and Gil in with them to pass the time. Ainsley falls asleep at some point after they make a quick pitstop and Malcolm opens a book, his Walkman on, so Jessica takes the opportunity to pull out the paperwork she’d slipped into her purse to go over with Gil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I talked to Roland again today,” she said quietly, spreading the manila folder out over the limited space of her slowly disappearing lap. “He said we’re likely to get a court date in the middle of September, and they could have Martin’s rights signed away and do the adoption in the same appointment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? We wouldn’t have to go back?” Gil looks over at her, eyebrows lifting, and Jessica shakes her head, lips curling up in a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was shocked too. He said the paperwork processes automatically so there’s no need to submit any kind of appeal for a second court date for the adoption,” she says, and Gil drops one hand from the wheel to grasp hers, thumb brushing along the back of her hand. “It could really all happen in just a few weeks, honey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to tell the kids tonight. I don’t think I can wait any longer,” Gil looked back at Ainsley and Malcolm in the rearview mirror, and Jessica softened, lifting his knuckles to her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, everything’s in order and filed- all that’s left is to wait for the official court date, so I think tonight is the perfect time to tell them,” she agrees, resting his open palm against the curve of her belly, her own hand atop his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they arrive at the cabin Ainsley is crabby from being woken up and the rest of them are more than ready to get out of the car- Jessica feels like her bladder is about to explode, and Gil gives her the keys to go ahead while he gets the kids out of the SUV. When she opens the door, Jessica gasps at the inside of the cozy cabin; clearly someone from Gil’s family had come earlier in the week and cleaned because it was spotless, and fresh flowers sat in a vase on the table in the dining area off to the left. The kitchen was larger than Jessica had been expecting, with an island and stools tucked into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She makes her way to the bathroom, pausing when she notices the pictures hanging on the wall- it’s easy to pick out a young Gil, flanked on either side by two other young children who must by his brother and sister. Jessica softens, and lingers for a moment before she finally heads into the bathroom. It’s woodland themed, and Jessica chuckles to herself as she washes her hands, though the evergreen soap is overpowering to her sensitive nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her family is unloading their things when she rejoins them, and Ainsley is clingy, clearly overtired from her nap as she reaches for Jessica from where she’s in Gil’s arms. Jessica takes her carefully, rubbing her daughter’s back and pressing a kiss to her head as she sways slightly, and knows she can’t keep this position long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we bring your things up to your room and get everything settled, and then we can cuddle on the couch while Gil gets a fire started? How does that sound?” Jessica suggested. Ainsley nodded, consenting to be put on her feet, scooping her bag up from the ground. Malcolm carried her pillow for her, and Jessica watched them trudge up the stairs before turning to Gil. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers musing his hair as she covered his mouth with her own, sighing softly into the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that for?” he murmurs when they part, and Jessica hums, shrugging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awfully cute,” is all she says, and Gil chuckles, patting her ass as she moves to follow the children where they’d disappeared up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The upstairs is divided into three bedrooms and one half bath; Malcolm and Ainsley have already chosen the bedroom with the two twin beds, and Jessica softens, watching Malcolm help Ainsley arrange her pillow and stuffed animals just so on the bed closest to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it going up here?” she asks, and Ainsley looks up and beams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malcolm’s helping me arrange my teddys,” she tells her, and Jessica sends Malcolm a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have to be in the right order,” Malcolm says, a serious look on his face, and Ainsley nods, swapping two of the teddy bears before stepping back and tilting her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, they’re perfect!” she exclaims before throwing her arms around her brother. Malcolm hugs her back, and Jessica feels her hormones threaten to overwhelm her as tears gather in the corners of her eyes. “Now let’s do your bed Malcolm!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jessica laughs, shaking her head as Ainsley pulls back and looks up at Malcolm eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, all your brother has is his pillow. There’s not much to arrange,” she reminds her daughter, and Ainsley pouts slightly, but then perks up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean we can go watch Gil light the fire?” she asks, and Jessica nods, holding out her hand for Ainsley, waiting until her fingers slipped into hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slowly on the stairs, please,” Jessica warns, and Ainsley goes carefully until they reach the bottom, where she drops Jessica’s hand and races over to Gil’s side, perching beside him to watch him stack wood in the fireplace. Jessica moves to the kitchen, warmth blooming in her once she realizes Gil has put away most of the food already, and sets about making herself a cup of tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she returns to the living area, Malcolm and Ainsley are both deeply enthralled in watching Gil stuff bits of newspaper around the slowly growing fire, and Jessica carefully settles down on the couch, tea in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See how the fire catches the paper, and the paper feeds it so it keeps the log burning?” Gil is explaining to the kids, pointing to the edge of one of the logs in the fireplace. He’s got his other arm around Ainsley so she can lean in safely, and Malcolm is on his other side, pressed in close. “It’s a cycle that keeps the fire burning. We’ll have to put new paper in occasionally, but for now we should have a good, strong fire for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so cool!” Ainsley said, clapping, and Gil chuckled, standing up and hoisting her up onto his hip. He brings her over to the couch, settling beside Jessica, and Malcolm sits on her other side. Jessica exchanged a look with Gil, and at her encouraging nod, he laced their fingers together and squeezed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we wanted to talk to you guys about something,” he started, and then seemed to not know how to continue, so Jessica tightened her grip on his fingers, and picked up where he left off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that Gil and I are getting married,” she says, and both kids nod. “Well, we’ve been working on something for a little while, and we wanted to see how you guys felt about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Mom?” Malcolm asks, head tilted curiously, and Jessica feels Gil’s fingers squeeze hers, indicating that he’d answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...before I marry your mom, I was wondering how you two would feel about me adopting you,” he says, looking at both kids, his grip on Jessica’s hand tightening as nerves hit. Malcolm’s eyes widened, and Ainsley was the first one to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean you’re gonna be our Dad?” Ainsley asks, shifting on Gil’s lap until she can look directly at him, eyes wide with curiosity. Before either Jessica or Gil can answer, Ainsley is firing off more questions. “Can I call you Dad? Is our last name changing? Will my last name be Arroyo? Because I like Ainsley Arroyo because then my initials would be AA and I’d be the only girl in my class with an A last name </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’d be first in lineup so I’d get to be line leader.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she finally pauses for breath Jessica places a finger over her lips, stopping the flow of words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe, sweetheart,” she commands softly, keeping her face gentle so Ainsley would know she wasn’t in any trouble. “Changing your name is a big choice, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you gonna change your name, Mama? When you and Gil get married?” Ainsley asks, and Jessica blinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...yes. Yes I am,” she answers after a moment, and Ainsley gives a short nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I want to change my name too. I want to match,” she says definitively. Gil chuckles, stroking a hand over her head and presses a kiss to her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want, kiddo, then of course,” he says, and Ainsley beams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be my daddy. Of course that’s what I want,” she tells him, and that seems to break whatever had been holding the barrier inside Gil down; a few tears slip down his cheeks, and Jessica presses in close, wiping them away with her thumb as she presses a kiss to his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Ainsley. I am gonna be your dad,” he says, tucking her loose hair behind her ears, and Jessica feels her heart swell with love. She looks over at Malcolm, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek tenderly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you, sweetheart? What are you thinking? How do you feel about all of this?” she asks, eyebrows pulling together as she studied his face, which didn’t give much away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the name Arroyo,” Malcolm says after a moment of thought, the most definitive answer her son could give, and Jessica feels the tears she’s held at bay spill over, warm on her cheeks. “It’s a good name. It suits us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, honey,” Jessica says, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of his head, hands cupping his cheeks. “I think it suits us perfectly.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jess and Gil get some big news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end of this chapter is...really just smut, but there's a cute little exchange at the end that I am lowkey very obsessed with and proud of. Very excited about this chapter!! And next chapter you will officially meet the Arroyo clan, which I cannot wait for. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in the doctor’s office waiting room, Jessica can’t help but tap her foot, anxiety blending with impatience as she eyed the clock.</p><p>Gil had told her he’d meet her at their sonogram appointment, so she’d had Adolpho drive her, the children secure at home with Luisa. They were just wrapping up a case, and she knew how he got at the tail end of a murder. Jessica shifted in her seat, the full bottle of water she’d had that morning making her as restless as the active baby inside her. So far none of the movement had been hard enough for Gil to feel, but Jessica was convinced that it wouldn’t be long before he’d be feeling the same kicks as her.</p><p>She took a breath, stroking a hand over her belly to calm herself as she watched the clock tick closer and closer to her appointment time.</p><p>She was so engrossed in watching the clock that she didn’t even hear the office door open, and jumped at the touch against her shoulder.</p><p>“Oh! Gil, you’re here!” Relief washes through her, and she tugs him down until she can reach his mouth, gasping a little against him when she receives a rather hard kick to the ribs. “Someone’s happy dad’s here finally.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, paperwork took longer than I thought,” Gil apologized, pressing a kiss to her temple as he rubbed a hand over her belly.</p><p>“It’s fine, you’re right on time- look at that, Maureen’s coming to get us now,” Jessica beams, Gil helping her stand as their favorite nurse called them back to the exam room.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Jessica?” Maureen asks as she checks her in and takes her vitals, giving her a stamp of approval on all fronts.</p><p>“I’ve been feeling good. No more nausea, which has been nice, though I am still pretty tired. And I feel huge already, even with four months to go,” Jessica says as she settles on the exam chair, leaning back and getting comfortable.</p><p>“Everybody says that,” Maureen winks, and Jessica chuckles, shaking her head fondly. “I’ll send the technician in with the machine to take a look at that baby!”</p><p>“Thanks Maureen,” Jessica said, and tilted her head slightly until she could see Gil upside down. Beckoning him closer, she twines their fingers together and squeezes lightly.</p><p>There’s a knock on the door after a little while, and a slim girl with dark hair pokes her head in, smiling.</p><p>“Hey Mom and Dad! Ready to see your baby?” she asks, wheeling the ultrasound machine behind her and shutting the door. Jessica and Gil both nod, and she situates herself properly before having Jessica lift her shirt up and squirting some of the gel on her belly.</p><p>She waves the wand around Jessica’s skin, humming to herself as she goes, clicking keys occasionally. Finally, she hovers over one particular area for a period of time.</p><p>“Would you like to find out what you’re having, Mom and Dad? Baby seems to be in a good position today,” the technician looks up with a smile, and Jessica looks up at Gil; when he smiles, she looks back at the technician and nods, beaming.</p><p>“What’s the verdict, Doc?” Gil asks, fingers entwined with Jessica’s as he leans in close, letting her press the back of his hand to her cheek as they searched the screen.</p><p>There are another few long, quiet beats as the technician moves the wand around more, clicking keys on the keyboard, and Jessica squeezes Gil’s hand tighter as worry pinches her eyebrows together.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” she asks, unable to keep the quaver out of her voice, and Gil presses his lips to her head on instinct.</p><p>“Oh, yes! Just trying to get a better picture to confirm what I’m seeing because, well- we haven’t seen this on any of your prior scans!” the technician says, and before Jessica can ask a follow up question in concern, the technician points at the screen. “So here, see that? That’s Baby A.”</p><p>“Baby A?” Gil asks, frowning. “But that sounds like-”</p><p>“And there’s Baby B! You’re having twins!” the technician finished, pointing to another dark area on the screen. “From the looks of it Baby B has been hiding behind their brother for all the previous appointments, which isn’t uncommon, especially since she seems to be a little smaller. Nothing wrong with that, and her development seems perfectly on track from what I can see here.”</p><p>“A boy and a girl?” Jessica asked, breathless, unable to stop the grin that spreads across her face and pressing Gil’s knuckles to her cheek.</p><p>“Yup. Looks like you’ve got a set of fraternal twins, I can see two separate amniotic sacs,” she confirms, and Jessica beams, tilting her head to look up at Gil, who grins down at her before he kisses her.</p><p>“Twins,” he says, wonder in his voice, and Jessica feels every bit of love in her body swell. “Jess, we made twins.”</p><p>“I know,” she whispers, staring at the images on the screen. “I can barely believe it.”</p><p>As Jessica sits in the back seat of the SUV a little while later, looking at the sonograms in her hands, the pictures of her babies staring up at her, it begins to hit her in waves. <em> Twins. </em></p><p>Everything about this pregnancy had felt like a miracle from the start- the idea of having a baby at this point in her life had felt so strange, but in a wonderful way. She was having a baby with Gil; with a man she loved more than she’d ever dreamed possible after Martin’s betrayal, and he loved her and Malcolm and Ainsley more than she felt she could ever deserve. And now this- now <em> twins </em>. It felt like something out of a fantasy she would have dreamt up as a child.</p><p>Jessica laid a hand over her belly, and felt a soft kick as a response. Her lips curled into a smile, wondering if it was her son or her daughter; intuition told her it was her son, and she rubbed soothingly at the spot.</p><p>“We’ll be home soon, darling. And so will Daddy,” she spoke softly, though she had no qualms about speaking to her belly with Adolpho driving. He’d been in her employ and with her family long enough. “And your older siblings are going to be so excited to know there are two of you in there.”</p><p>Gil had to wrap up paperwork for his case, and Jessica was almost certain his boss was going to tell him he was getting his promotion- even more things for them to celebrate.</p><p>“Adolpho?” Jessica asks, meeting her driver’s eyes in the window. “Let’s stop at Carmine’s on the way home. I think a pizza night is in order.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” he said, flicking the signal on the change lanes, easily heading in the direction of the restaurant. Jessica settled back in her seat, hands on her belly and contentment deep in her bones.</p><p>_</p><p>By the time Gil gets home, the kids are just finishing dinner; Ainsley nearly scrambles off her chair in her rush to see him, flinging herself at his knees. Gil scoops her up, letting her hug his neck, and rubs her back.</p><p>“Hey, kiddo. Miss me?” he asked, chuckling slightly as Ainsley nodded fiercely without letting go, her ponytail knocking into his nose.</p><p>“You were gone a lotta days. Is your case done now?” she asked as Gil sat her down on the counter so he could wash his hands.</p><p>“Yes it is. And I have the next two weekends off so I won’t get called in at all,” he reassures her, and she heaved an overdramatic sigh of relief as Gil picked her back up, bringing her over to settle on his lap as he sank into the chair beside Jessica’s. Leaning over, he kissed her in greeting, and she touched his cheek gently, humming.</p><p>“Can we go to the beach this weekend, then?” Malcolm asked, perking up, and Jessica looked at Gil.</p><p>“We haven’t been to the Hampton’s house all summer. It would be a nice weekend trip,” she said, and Gil nodded.</p><p>“We could head up this weekend. Labor Day though, my mom invited us to the family barbeque,” he said, and Jessica’s eyes widened slightly. “I know usually I just go with the kids, but this is your family now too. And they all really want to get to know you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jessica said after a moment, squeezing his fingers in hers and offering a small smile.</p><p>Jessica had met Gil’s family once- about a year into dating, he’d brought her with him to a dinner his parents were having. They were incredibly kind, and it had been a nice meal, but her own inner battle with self worth had led her to have Gil take the kids with him to his family functions, and stay behind herself.</p><p>But it was different now; they were getting married, and had babies coming in a few short months. Whatever problems she had with feeling she wasn’t worthy of Gil and his love, or having familial support, mattered significantly less than her children bonding with their new grandparents.</p><p>“Will Freddie be there?” Ainsley asks, excitement in her voice, and Gil laughs, nodding.</p><p>“Yes, and Annie,” he tells her, and Ainsley sighs happily, sinking back against him, settling in comfortably as Gil eats his slice of pizza.</p><p>“Freddie is so funny. And I hope Nana makes that pie again. It was so yummy,” Ainsley says, and Malcolm nods, picking a piece of pepperoni off a slice of pizza, popping it into his mouth.</p><p>“Annie is really excited to meet you, Jess,” Gil tells her as he rinses off the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher. Jessica looks up from where she’s making a list of things they’ll need for the weekend, and her lips curl upwards slightly.</p><p>“How much younger than you is she?” she asks, setting her pen down.</p><p>“Fifteen. She was an oops baby, though Mom hates when Annie calls herself that,” Gil chuckles, drying his hands on a towel. “She complains that Freddie and I are too much man- she’s been waiting for one of us to settle down so she can have a girl friend in the family. And she loves the kids, Jess. She’s so great with them. Everyone loves them so much.”</p><p>“I’m so glad they love them,” Jessica murmurs, unable to stop the way her heart hammers in her chest, anxiety making her fingers curl unconsciously.</p><p>After a moment, Gil’s fingers are warm against hers, flattening them out before he takes her hand in his, stroking his fingers over the back of her hand.</p><p>“And they love you too,” his voice is gentle, and he uses his free hand to cup her cheek until her gaze meets his. Jessica sinks her head into his hand, tears filling her eyes, and Gil is quick to shift closer so he can wrap his arm around her, holding her against him. “Hey- hey. Talk to me, Jess.”</p><p>“I just don’t know how to feel like I deserve it,” she whispers, voice thick with tears. “There’s so much good in my life now- so many wonderful, beautiful things, and sometimes still there’s this small voice that tells me I don’t deserve any of it. That this family we’re building is going to come tumbling down.”</p><p>“Sounds an awful lot like you’ve got a little Martin in there,” Gil murmurs against her hair, stroking his fingers down her arm as he places a kiss to the top of her head. “You deserve nothing but good things, Jessica. You did absolutely nothing to deserve what happened to you three years ago- your actions did not cause your family to fall apart. Martin Whitly’s did. You are the reason those two kids playing in the other room are here, and whole, and happy. No one else.”</p><p>“I think you can take partial credit,” Jessica murmurs into the fabric of his sweater, pulling a snicker from Gil.</p><p>“My point is, you deserve the future we’re building. You deserve happiness. And you deserve a family that will support you, and love you, and help remind you of all these things,” Gil says as he sits Jessica up slightly until he can look her in the eye, thumb brushing away the tears glistening beneath her lashes. “And that’s exactly what my family wants to do. They already care for you so much, and they’ve barely even met you. I know they’ll only grow to love you even more once they know the kind, funny, generous, loving woman I know you are- the woman I’ve fallen in love with.”</p><p>Jessica softened, leaning into Gil’s hand as she looked back at him.</p><p>“I got really lucky when I fell in love with you. You know that?” she said, lifting a hand up to touch his cheek, reaching around until she could touch the back of his neck. “These kids are so lucky to have you as a dad.”</p><p>Gil’s free hand slid to rest against the crest of her belly, and Jessica felt the movement within her as a response to the touch. She smiled, guiding his hand to the spot with the most movement.</p><p>“They know it’s you,” she told him, watching Gil’s face light up. “Can you feel it?”</p><p>They waited a few moments, and then suddenly, there was a strong kick- and Gil’s eyes widened as he looked between Jessica’s face and her belly. “Was that them?”</p><p>“It sure was. I think it’s him. Just mother’s intuition,” she says, moving his hand to the other side and waiting, being rewarded with another kick after a moment. This one was slightly softer, and Jessica’s smile widened. “I think that one was her.”</p><p>“That’s incredible,” Gil said, voice awed. “That’s- they’re really in there. That’s really them.”</p><p>“It really is,” Jessica replied, running a hand through Gil’s hair. “Those are our babies.”</p><p>Gil’s kiss is hot against her mouth, catching her off guard, but she responds eagerly, moaning softly into his mouth.</p><p>“Honey- the kids,” she finally gets out, biting back a moan as he sucks lightly at her collarbone.</p><p>“I know the beach house has thin walls. And I cannot wait a whole weekend,” Gil’s eyes are dark, and Jessica feels herself flush, want pooling between her thighs.</p><p>“Well you need to at least wait until bedtime. Then I’m all yours, Detective,” she says, plucking at his top button.</p><p>“It’s Lieutenant now, actually,” Gil says, and Jessica’s lips part, eyes widening in surprise.</p><p>“Wait- Gil! You got the promotion?” Jessica asks, leaning forward slightly, and when Gil nods, she wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him as best she can with the curve of her belly. “Oh honey that’s amazing! Why didn't you say anything sooner?”</p><p>“I was gonna wait, let things settle a little bit. The twins news is already so big, I didn’t want to overshadow it,” he says, and Jessica shook her head fondly, kissing him.</p><p>“This is just as important. Come on- let’s go tell the kids about the twins, and your promotion. We’ll have a little party at the beach and celebrate both this weekend. I’m sure they’ll love that,” Jessica suggested, and Gil smiled, helping her stand from her seat at the table. She leaned in close, running a hand suggestively down his front. “And tonight, you’ll get a private celebration with me.”</p><p>Jessica smirks at the groan she hears from behind her as she turns away, heading for the room where the kids were playing.</p><p>_</p><p>By the time the kids are settled in bed, both Jessica and Gil are worn out- Ainsley had been filled with questions about the twins, and if her sister could share her room. Malcolm had been more quiet, and Jessica already knew Gil was planning to talk to him individually some time over the weekend. But finally, their tiny blonde chatterbox is passed out in her bed, covers pulled up to her chin and unicorn night light turned on.</p><p>Jessica instructs Gil to wait in the bedroom while she disappears into the bathroom; after discarding most of his clothing, he reclines on the bed, arms above his head.</p><p>By the time she makes it back into the bedroom, red satin nightgown on and her hair pulled away from her face, though, Gil is sound asleep, the long day having caught up to him. Jessica softens, love pooling in her chest.</p><p>Turning out the lights, she slips into bed beside Gil, and nudges him slightly until he shifts, barely awakening as he settles beside her, arm coming to wrap around her, nose against the back of her neck. Jessica sighed, pressing back into Gil’s warmth, and linked their fingers as her own exhaustion overtook her.</p><p>What awakens her is stroking fingers along her arm, and Gil pressing kisses to her neck and jawline. She hums, moving into him, and gasps at the nip he gives her pulse point.</p><p>“It feels too early to be awake,” she murmurs, sleep still thick in her voice, and groans lightly at the hand that comes up to lightly cup her breast over her nightgown.</p><p>“That’s because it is. It’s only four,” Gil replies, voice low as his thumb brushes over her nipple, pulling a moan from her. “But I fell asleep before we could celebrate last night, and this nightgown deserves appreciation.”</p><p>“It’s new,” Jessica informs him, arching into his hand, desperate for more. Her breasts were so highly sensitive now, and Gil knew just how to play with her. She whined when his touch left, only to feel him shift her onto her other side so they were face to face. Lips curling into a soft smile, her fingertips traced his face before she cupped his cheek, pulling him in until their mouths met.</p><p>Gil groaned, tongue brushing her bottom lip until she parted hers, allowing him entrance. Turning messy fast, Jessica kissed him back until she couldn’t breathe, and when she broke for air, Gil’s mouth trailed to her neck, biting along the length of it until he reached her collarbones.</p><p>Jessica fisted a hand in his hair, moaning at the tongue that slid along the curve of her breast, and she brought one foot up along Gil’s calf. The curve of her middle didn’t allow her the flexibility she once had, and she hadn’t been comfortable on her back for some time now, but when Gil’s hand slid down her body and up between her thighs, she forgot all about that.</p><p>“God, Jess,” he groaned against her breast, fingers stroking through the wetness he encountered, unencumbered by any panties. He licked her nipple through the satiny fabric before he bit at it lightly, and Jessica gasped, heat sweeping through her.</p><p>“You can go harder,” she tells him breathlessly, fingers tightening in his hair. “I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”</p><p>Gil grunts at that, and nudges the slip down until her breast is exposed; the wet heat of his mouth is even more intense without the fabric, and Jessica feels wetness pool where Gil’s fingers are still lightly exploring. Once her nipple is in his mouth, he sucks, hard, and Jessica can’t help but buck her hips against his hand, desperate for something inside her.</p><p>“Inside- please, Gil, I need-” her words sound desperate even to her ears, but thankfully Gil seems just as needy as she feels, because with only one swift swipe to her clit with his thumb that leaves her throbbing, he runs two fingers over her slit, gathering wetness, before he pushes them inside her.</p><p>Jessica cries out, the sensations overwhelming, and reaches down with her free hand to wrap around her knee, opening herself further for Gil. He takes the message and begins to pump his fingers, rubbing against the rough patch inside her and Jessica sees stars, head tilting back as she bites her lip.</p><p>“None of that,” Gil pulls away from her breast, lifting up to kiss her mouth, tugging the lip her teeth are sunken into into his own mouth, biting none too gently before releasing it. “I wanna hear you.”</p><p>Jessica pants, kissing his mouth once more before he moves lower, this time to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as the other. Between her legs, his fingers continue to thrust inside her, his thumb tapping against her clit but never lingering long. Heat builds inside her, sweat beading at her temples as she moans, climbing higher and higher as Gil refuses to give her relief.</p><p>“I’m- supposed to be celebrating you,” she finally gets out, moaning as his thumb swipes against her clit again when he brings his fingers together in a sweeping motion, arousal blooming inside her. Gil chuckles, teeth skimming the curve of her breast lightly, causing goosebumps to erupt over her overheated skin.</p><p>“Believe me- this is celebration enough for me,” he assures her, dropping a kiss to her sternum. Before she realizes what’s happening, he’s moved to between her thighs, and the next touch to her clit is the damp heat of his mouth. Gil seals his mouth around the nerve while continuing to curl his fingers inside of her, and one long, hard suck has her finally coming, her orgasm a hot swirl down her back and blooming between her legs.</p><p>Jessica pants through it, clutching at Gil with the hand not wrapped around her knee, fingers searching for any skin she can reach around her belly. He drops kisses to her inner thighs, soothing her through her climax, and moves readily when Jessica finally tugs at him.</p><p>His mouth tastes like her when she kisses him, and she can’t help but moan against his lips, tongue darting out to lick further into his mouth. </p><p>When she reaches between them to dip a hand into his boxers, Gil stops her with gritted teeth.</p><p>“You touch me and this’ll end a lot sooner than I want it to, babe,” he murmurs, lifting her hand up until he can press a soft kiss to her wrist. “And I want to finish this inside you.”</p><p>Jessica whimpers at his words, nodding frantically in agreement. She pushes at him lightly until she can sit up, and once Gil realizes her goal he helps her tug her nightgown up and over her head, tossing it aside.</p><p>Once bare, Jessica shifts onto her knees, knowing most other positions were too uncomfortable these days, and wanting the movement this one would offer Gil. She hears him groan behind her, his palms coming up to run along her ass and lower back until he skimmed them over her shoulders. Stuffing a pillow beneath her belly to ease the strain, Gil kissed the round of her shoulder before nuzzling into her neck, licking along her jaw.</p><p>“I love you,” he murmured, lips against her cheek, and Jessica turned until their noses brushed.</p><p>“I love you more,” she replied, smiling at the indignant snort she received in reply.</p><p>With a little maneuvering, Gil pushed inside of her, and they let out twin moans of satisfaction, sinking into the feeling of connection together. It had been years, and it still caught Jessica off balance how <em> right </em> it felt to have Gil inside of her. They fit together, like two puzzle pieces destined for each other, and as she encouraged him to move, each thrust inside her felt like he was coming home.</p><p>Gil leaned forward, covering one of Jessica’s hands on the headboard with his own, their fingers slotting together perfectly as they moved in sync. She feels herself reaching her climax again almost embarrassingly quickly, but then Gil presses his forehead into her shoulder blade, letting out a low groan.</p><p>“God, Jess- I’m almost there,” he tells her, skimming his free hand over her side, stroking her breast with light fingers.</p><p>“I’m with you,” she replies, breathless, and squeezes her internal muscles as Gil’s hand lands on her clit, stroking in time with his movements. With a sharp cry of his name she falls over the edge again, and it only takes another two thrusts for Gil to follow her, murmuring her name repeatedly into the sweaty skin of her back as he empties inside her.</p><p>They enjoy the skin on skin contact for a few long, luxurious moments before Gil moves to the side, and Jessica settles into his side, one leg coming over his as his hand came to stroke her belly.</p><p>“They’re still asleep,” she murmured, amused, and Gil chuckled, pressing a kiss to her damp hair. “Maybe they’ll even let me get a few more hours of sleep.”</p><p>“C’mon- let’s take a shower first,” Gil said, nudging her lightly until she complied with a groan, muscles protesting the movement. Jessica picked her nightgown from the floor, placing it in the hamper, and turned to find Gil watching her.</p><p>“What?” she asked, self-conscious, and he shook his head, pushing off the bed and coming to cup her cheeks, kissing her deeply.</p><p>“You are the most gorgeous woman in the entire world,” he tells her, seriousness in his eyes when he pulls back, and before Jessica can tell him he’s biased, his thumbs brush along her cheeks, eyes running over her face. “The way you carry our babies...I don’t know how I got lucky enough for this to be my life, but I’m so happy it’s with you, Jess. I’m so in love with you.”</p><p>Jessica melted, her own hands coming up to grip Gil’s wrists.</p><p>“As terrible as everything was three years ago- sometimes I just can’t help but think it was meant to be, you being the one to come to the house,” Jessica tells him, one hand moving to touch his cheek. “That you were always meant to be connected to our family; to me. Like some...invisible string pulled you right into my life, exactly when I needed you.”</p><p>Gil’s smile is gentle, and he tugs Jessica in until he can rest his forehead against hers.</p><p>“I’ll follow any string as long as you’re on the other end,” he murmurs, and all Jessica can do is kiss him in response, overwhelmed by love and emotion and creeping tiredness. “Come on. Let’s clean up so we can get some sleep before the kids barge in, demanding to get to the beach.”</p><p>Jessica laughed softly, and allowed him to pull her into the bathroom, knowing he was right.</p><p>But she wouldn’t mind if she was tired later on. It was a good kind of tired.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>